


There's magic in the air

by ivyness



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Family, Fireworks, Gifts, M/M, New Years, One Shot Collection, Poems, Prompt Challenge, Reunions, Rokkaku - Freeform, Snow, Udon, Vacation, Yum!, cherrymagic31
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: 10. Vacation: Adachi and Kurosawa's plans get derailed11. Yum!: There's something that Kurosawa wants12. Poems: 5 times Kurosawa wrote a poem, +1 time Adachi did
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Comments: 150
Kudos: 186
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	1. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. New Years: Adachi tries to plan a date

It’s been two months since Adachi and Kurosawa started dating and they’ve both got a pen in their pocket that burns against the heart like a promise. And Adachi doesn’t need his magic to know that when Kurosawa says forever, he means it.

Sometimes Kurosawa’s sincerity scares him. Kurosawa has loved him, quietly and surely for seven years. And even though Adachi has stopped running he’s still learning how to reach out for the hand that Kurosawa always has open to him.

Kurosawa gives and gives and never complains. He always smiles and pays attention to every single detail. He planned their practice date, Christmas, their First Time. He made sure everything was perfect for Adachi.

Now, Adachi wants to give something perfect to Kurosawa. He’ll give Kurosawa a perfect New Years - a day full of his favorites. 

But first, he just has to figure out what those are. He sits at his desk, pulls out their pen, and carefully doesn’t think about how red his face is just holding it.

**Favorite food:** traditional Japanese

It’s what Kurosawa always cooks. Miso soup, grilled fish, sweet tamago…Which coincidentally also happen to be all of Adachi’s favorite foods. Adachi thinks about their last meal together. Feet bumping together under the cafeteria table, grinning around mouthfuls of double mayo onigiri from the stall near Adachi’s apartment. The last restaurant they’d been to was also Adachi’s favorite.

So, maybe food’s not the right way to go. But Adachi definitely knows about Kurosawa’s other favorites.

**Favorite music:** they’ve never really listened to music together.

Adachi had been so focused on the competition. And Kurosawa - darn him - had been so supportive and understanding and hadn’t wanted to disturb his concentration.

**Favorite color:** well, Kurosawa’s suits are either blue or brown. His sweaters are either brown or black. His scarf was blue and red. His shirts are withe and pale. Just like his hands and the corners of his eyes when he smiles…

Nevermind, moving on! 

**Favorite activity:** their first date they went to the amusement park but that was Kurosawa thinking about what Adachi would like. They had shared ice cream, sat close enough for their knees to touch, and held hands as they walked back. On Christmas they stood under the fireworks and swapped forever’s. And then they went back home and, well…

Ever since, Kurosawa has always seemed to want it. And sure, Adachi is 110% sure that Kurosawa had thoroughly enjoyed himself. But! Favorite?

Adachi’s face burns as he hides his head in his arms. He wonders if Kurosawa had this much trouble planning their date, planning Christmas. Adachi’s heart hurts thinking about Kurosawa standing alone on a rooftop, waiting. Adachi had been brave then. He can be brave once more for Kurosawa and their forever. 

He picks back up their pen and goes back to planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: they have a quiet day in eating specialty snacks and reading Ragna Crimson. There's only one book so they practically have to sit in each other's laps. They then go do the do. :D


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Snow: Holding hands and being brave, outside in the snow

Adachi and Kurosawa are taking their time walking home, enjoying the warmth of their tangled hands when it starts to snow. Fat, gentle flakes that drift down slowly and take two heartbeats to melt.

It’s cold outside but when the snow lands on Kurosawa’s dark hair, the jut of his cheekbones, refracting and magnifying his brilliant smile like a rainbow of light - well, Adachi burns like a summer day. Words like “forever” and “always” strain to bloom like flowers from his lips. His fingers tingle with pin pricks of cold air, Kurosawa’s warm hand, and a want so deep he couldn’t find a way out if he wanted to.

Before he knows it, Adachi’s free hand is reaching up towards Kurosawa’s face. But he blinks, caught, frozen, his fingertips hovering just close enough to feel the warmth from Kurosawa’s skin.

Kurosawa stills. He looks questioningly at Adachi but he doesn’t pull away. He smiles another blinding smile and gives Adachi a heartbeat to decide.

Before the snowflake can melt, Adachi gathers his courage and lets his middle finger brush gently across Kurosawa’s face. Across the ridge of his cheekbone, just below his eye, and to the creases in the corner that grow deeper with Kurosawa’s joy.

The moment stretches between them. Taunt with promises. And Adachi can feel his nerves begin to fail him, the itch in his feet to run away. So he squeezes Kurosawa’s hand tight, determined not to let go.

Kurosawa’s smile softens. He reaches up with his free hand towards Adachi’s hair and Adachi blinks up at him in anticipation.

Kurosawa’s hand comes down - and roughly tousles Adachi’s hair. Snowflakes shaken free.

Laughter bubbles up between them in surprised delight, replacing the earlier tension with something just as warm, but a little sweeter, a little bit easier.

Kurosawa tugs on their still joined hands, a silent, “Let’s go home.”

Adachi nodes and as they start walking again he glances up at Kurosawa - still smiling - and thinks, “he did that for me” and “he’s always so thoughtful.” And, “Kurosawa gives and he gives: his scarf, his cooking, his photos, his silent dedication. They pile up one by one, not waiting a single heartbeat until it crashes over you like an avalanche of snow.”

“I love you, you know,” Adachi thinks. Adachi says.

“Eh! A-Adachi?” Kurosawa’s steps stutter to a halt.

Adachi keeps walking, towing a shocked Kurosawa behind him. They make it another five steps before Kurosawa throws himself across Adachi’s back, his arms hugging him tight.

“Adachi,” Kurosawa whispers in his ear - the menace. “Adachi, can you repeat that? I wasn’t ready.”

“No way,” says Adachi and tugs half- heartedly at Kurosawa’s arms, “You heard me.

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pretty please.”

“...I love you.”

“Eh...what? One more time.”

And Adachi laughs and laughs. The snow’s falling down softly around them, quiet and muffling and it’s like they’re the only two people in the world.

“I love you too,” says Kurasawa.

And Adachi reaches up, head tilting back and brushes his hand across Kurosawa’s face, his fingers tangling in his hair. “I know.”


	3. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Gifts: Urabe (or rather Urabe's wife) give some gifts

Urabe knows he isn’t a nice guy. In fact, he can be kind of an ass. He’s loud, likes to tease, and shamelessly hands off his work to others. He knows he isn’t a nice guy.

Which is why no one is more surprised than Urabe himself when he finds himself happily married. To a completely enthusiastic - if he does say so himself - wife. 

And it’s not like she doesn’t know he’s an ass. It’s part of the reason why she married him. Don’t ask him why, he’s still not sure how that works out. But the point is it does!

Or rather, it did. If he has to cancel their wedding anniversary celebration then all bets are off. 

So he sidles over with a huge stack of papers to the chair next to Adachi. Gives a good slump and his best distraught sigh. It’s an unfortunate side effect of his frequent freeloading that his attempt at sincere distress just comes off as sleazy.

But Adachi still agrees to do the work and Urabe gets to skip home early, dip his beautiful wife into a deep kiss and carry her off to dinner.

When she expresses surprise that he didn’t cancel on her last minute - again - Urabe confesses to dumping off his work on Adachi - again. He lowers his eyes shamefully, takes a mournful sip of his beer and tells her, “I feel a bit guilty about it all.”

She laughs and shoves his shoulder, “ Oh stop lying!”

Urabe sputters indignantly but she just points her chopsticks at him and says, “I am  _ your _ wife.”

Urabe grins and rubs at his chest where his heart is beating loud and fast. He really is grateful to Adachi for giving him this moment, another chance to hear her laugh. For that, he’d be an ass to anyone and everyone.

But he feels like he can afford to play the nice guy just this once. Do something to show his thanks to Adachi. Maybe he can finagle together a date between Adachi and Fujisaki; and if Adachi loses his v-card he’s sure to be grateful.

When he shares his plans, his wife just laughs in his face and says, “Just be yourself. Leave the gratitude and sincerity up to me.”

“Yes dear,” Urabe says, despite his heart just about bursting with gratitude and sincerity.

That’s how Urabe finds himself carrying six large bento boxes to the office the next week. One for his boss because it never hurts to suck up. Two are for Kurosawa and Rokkaku because lately they seem to be pretty close with Adachi and also because it never hurts to go for broke when sucking up. And the remaining two are for Adachi and Fujisaki. 

His original plan was to invite Adachi and Fujisaki to the empty conference room for lunch and then sneak off to give the two some sweet, sweet alone time but instead Kurosawa and Rokakku invite themselves along. They’re all eating and chatting happily and Adachi even laughs at something Kurosawa says.

Huh, Urabe thinks this is the first time he’s heard Adachi laugh. Clearly he’s doing a great job. But still! This was supposed to help Fujisaki and Adachi get together.

He rolls his chair down the table and gives Kurosawa his politest smile and nod.

Kurosawa nods and smiles back and says, perfectly sincere, “Thank you so much Urabe. The food is all fantastic, please give my thanks to your wife. And if she wouldn’t mind, I’d love to know how she made her karage.”

“Absolutely! She worked very hard on her karage recipe and has a very special ingredient.” He leans across Kurosawa to include Fujisake, “She’d be happy to share with you as well, Fujisaki. Then you’d be able to make all of Adachi’s favorites.” He winks exaggeratedly so they know this is his “joking” voice and elbows Kurosawa, “Don’t you think Fujisaki would be a great cook?”

There’s something slightly uncomfortable about the resulting silence and Kurosawa’s smile looks a little tight around the edges. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. He continues, “Adachi! Almost all your tomago is gone! Wouldn’t it be nice to have a woman like Fujisaki make you some salted tomago everyday?”

Urabe’s loud laughter is cut off by Kurosawa reaching over to pick up the last of Adachi’s tomago and popping it in his own mouth. He politely finishes chewing before informing the room, “Adachi prefers his tomago sweet.”

This time, Urabe really doesn’t know how to continue and the silence winds tighter and tighter until it’s snapped by a loud snort. Adachi to the rescue once more.

Adachi, struggling to contain his giggles, nudges Kurosawa gently with his shoulder and says, “Thank you Urabe, Fujisaki, but Kurosawa already knows all my favorites.” 

And with that everyone goes back to eating.

When he recounts this all back to his wife, Urabe wails, “But what did I do wrong!?”

Urabe’s wonderful, beautiful, spectacular wife just laughs in his face - again - and hands him more bento boxes and a card detailing her karage recipe.

“For Fujisake?” he asks cautiously.

“No. For Kurosawa.”

“Eh! But what about my plan?”

Another laugh as she pushes him out the door. “It’s fine. Trust me. Give the card to Kurosawa.”

And because he does trust his wife, at lunch that day he hands Kurosawa the karage recipe and gets to watch Kurosawa’s face turn bright red as he reads the special ingredient: lots and lots of love.

Urabe’s still not quite sure what he did but apparently his gifts (or rather his wife’s gifts) are properly appreciated.


	4. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Fireworks: Tsuge and Minato celebrate with a BANG

Tsuge doesn’t like fireworks. They’re loud and the “Bang Bang BANG” always catches him off guard, and fireworks usually mean a celebration, which means drinking, which leads to drunk people, which leads to loud people banging around in the hallways, and his neighbors have banging sex against his bedroom wall.

Udon is scared of the sound of fireworks. It’s vindicating.

But when Minato asks if he wants to go see the fireworks together, Tsuge says Yes. Because he’s an idiot.

But he’s an idiot who’s in love so he puts on his comfiest, most comforting turtleneck and throws his nicest looking cardigan on top, and heads out the door.

They reach the park where they’re going to view the fireworks and Tsuge is feeling happily surprised with how thin the crowd is when they learn that the fireworks had been cancelled. 

“I’m sorry, I should have checked before we came all the way out here,” says Minato.

Tsuge just feels relieved. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“But we were so excited to watch the fireworks. I feel like I ruined our date.”

“Never,” says Tsuge truthfully.

Just then the nearest group of people let off their own set of fireworks.

“Oh wow!” says Minato.

And Tsuge wishes he could see his expression because Minato is definitely making one of his cute, genuine, heartfelt smiles. But he can’t. Because the fireworks caught him off guard and he flinched hard enough to fall to the ground.

“Oh. Wow. Tsuge, are you alright?”

And now Tsuge definitely doesn’t want to see his expression. 

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about,” he says and tries to get to his feet but more fireworks go off and they’re so many of them and they’re so bright, and he’s back on the ground.

“Did you...actually not want to see fireworks with me?” Minato’s voice is small and hurt.

It’s like a bucket of cold water. To the face. Tsuge forces himself to his knees, “Of course not! I mean - of course I did. I mean - I want to go on a date with Minato!”

“But...not to see fireworks?”

“Well,” Tsuge hedges, “I don’t mind-” his flinch cuts him off.

Minato looks skeptical so Tsuge hurriedly digs through the bag he brought with him and triumphantly pulls out a pair of sunglasses, earplugs and earmuffs. He jams the sunglasses on, stuffs the earplugs in and puts the earmuffs on top; it had taken a lot of careful experiments with his neighbors bedroom Bang Bang BANGING to get this setup right. “Look! I came prepared!”

Minato smiles and nods but he still looks sad. 

“I wanted to go on a date with you to see the fireworks!”

Minato says something but with the earplugs and earmuffs on, Tsuge can’t hear him. Minato crosses his arms around his waist like he does when he’s upset and that’s the last thing Tsuge wanted to do. 

This was supposed to be their New Years date. They were supposed to go out and smile at one another, maybe hold hands, and kiss each other at midnight. Instead, Tsuge is just making a mess of everything. Again.

Minato crouches down, grabs Tsuge’s face in both hands and kisses him full on the mouth. With tongue. It’s enough to pull him out of his inward spiral. Minato tries to say something but Tsuge still can’t hear him, “What?!”

Minato rolls his eyes and pulls them both to their feet and starts marching them out of the park. Tsuge tugs half-heartedly because, fireworks, but also he never wants to pull his hand out of Minato’s.

When they’re far enough away, Minato turns around and tugs down the earmuffs and the sunglasses and the ear plugs and says, “Come back home with me.”

“Eh!” Tsuge replies because they’ve always been at his apartment. He just figured…

“It’s small and messy and I’ve got a roommate but I’ve got pop rocks and soda and that’s close enough to fireworks for me.”

“Pop rocks?”

“Unless you’d rather go home? It’s totally fine if you do. I just want to spend time with you but I’d rather you be comfortable.”

Minato is babbling and it’s adorable and Tsuge never wants to leave. Tsuge leans down just until their foreheads barely touch, so he’s sure Minato can see the truth and the want in his eyes when he says, “Let’s go eat some pop rocks.”

They spend the evening kissing between bites of pop rocks and the fireworks in his mouth, match the fireworks in his heart, and their Bang Bang BANGING against the wall. Tsuge lends his earplugs and earmuffs to Minato’s roommate.


	5. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Reunions: Adachi pines like a sailor's wife

Adachi hadn’t known what it was like to wait for someone. He’d had his mom and he’d had Tsuge but they’d always been a text message away and that had always felt like enough. Like a text message was one step away from hearing them knock at his front door.

Adachi knows that Kurosawa is no different but for some reason the distance feels much greater. He has to constantly remind himself to put down his phone. He is working. Kurosawa is working. There are proposals to review and deadlines to meet and he has been staring at the same two paragraphs the whole morning.

Kurosawa’s empty desk has a gravity that pulls his gaze over - which is ridiculous because it’s not even in his normal line of sight. At this rate he’s going to get a crick in his neck and then he’ll really be sorry. He’ll be sorry and lonely and ridiculously sad and - abruptly he pushes himself up from his desk.

Tea. He needs tea and food. Which is exactly what Kurosawa would say.

The rest of the day drags on like this. 

And of course on his way home it starts to pour. Adachi’s soaked within seconds and even though he has an umbrella in his bag, at this point it won’t make a difference. He steps off to the side, making way for the other umbrellas rushing past him and tips his head up to the sky, let’s the rain drip down his face and beneath his collar. 

Adachi’s standing on a bridge. The cars rushing by below are louder than the rain and the sound of a hundred footsteps rings like thunder on the bridge’s metal stairs. He’s cold and miserable and abruptly he just wants to be home with Kurosawa. He wants Kurosawa to bundle him up in a warm blanket and smile blindingly at him while he feeds Adachi directly from his chopsticks. 

He wants Kurosawa, brave and bold, to lean up behind him and whisper in his ear, “Adachi.”

Adachi spins around, not even noticing the rain now falling on an umbrella overhead, “Kurosawa!”

Kurosawa grins, “Surprise.”

“But you were supposed to be gone for another two days!”

“I shifted around the schedule a bit, packed in a couple extra meetings and finished early. I know it’s only been a week but I missed you,” Kurosawa says, looking sheepish. 

“I-I missed you too,” Adachi says softly.

“I saw you from the below,” Kurosawa nods towards the street behind Adachi’s shoulder and steps closer, “You looked sad.”

“I really,  _ really  _ missed you.”

Kurosawa reaches out and laces their fingers together, squeezing tight. “I’m home now.”

Adachi smiles and tugs their hands, eager to get home and get warm, “Welcome home Kurosawa.”

It’s still raining but Adachi feels like there’s a rainbow everywhere he looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adachi literally has no chill. Kurosawa has been gone not even a week and his is standing up high, in the rain, courting pneumonia, and pining for the return on his beloved from his long trip. xD


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Confessions: Fall magic

It’s their 50 year anniversary and Adachi and Kurosawa have gone to the mountains. Away from the city, the air is clean and the sky is a bright blue and all around them the mountain is aflame in the red maple leaves of fall. They meander along the winding, well-worn path, taking their time to enjoy the view of stark grey stone, softened by brown, red and orange, the leaves crackling beneath their feet and whistling the wind overhead.

They’re holding hands. As they always do these days. Comfort, longing and kinship. But it’s been layered with the comfort of years, of watching where the other steps, ready to catch their fall. It’s a familiarity that wraps Adachi up warmly like a thick wool blanket against the crisp fall air. 

Kurosawa tugs them off the side of the path to a nearby stone bench, just wide enough to let two travelers catch their breath if they’re willing to sit close. But because he’s a tease, Kurosawa sits down right in the middle. He smiles up at Adachi, his eyes twinkling, as he pats his lap. 

Maybe even only twenty years ago, Adachi would be stuttering in embarrassment, face as bright as the trees around them. But Kurosawa has Teased him, and Smiled at him, and Twinkled at him for fifty years. He’s old enough to have developed  _ some _ dignity. 

Adachi steps farther into the trees, leaves crunching merrily beneath his feet. He can hear when Kurosawa walks up behind him, anticipates it when he wraps his long arms around Adachi’s waist, his chin resting against his shoulder.

Adachi laughs and rocks from foot to foot, feeling Kurosawa’s echoing laugh tickle against his neck and shiver down his spine. It lights up his brain with love and affection, less of a thought and more like an instinct. 

Because he’s a menace without a care for their clothes, Kurosawa pulls them both down into the leaves and they roll around, half-heartedly trying to pin the other down. Of course, Kurosawa cheats. Taller and heavier he collapses on top of Adachi and refuses to be budged.

They came to see the beautiful sights. And Kurosawa, with twigs in his hair and a flush on his cheeks, grey hair softened by a halo of brown, red and orange leaves overhead, is a beautiful sight.

Adachi reaches up and pulls him down. Beneath the falling maple leaves, together, they laugh breathlessly and steal kisses, the air swapped between their breaths, perfumed with delight and the smell of fall. 

Half a decade together and Kurosawa can still catch Adachi off guard.

But Adachi is old enough to have developed  _ some _ dignity. He grabs two handfuls of leaves and shoves them in Kurosawa’s face. 

Kurosawa, caught halfway between sputtering and laughter grabs his own handful.

Too many leaves in too many unfortunate places later, the two of them clamber laboriously to their feet, swaying in each others’ arms.

“I love you,” confesses Adachi, softly.

Kurosawa responds with a kiss, brushing grass and twigs from Adachi’s coat. He reaches up and pulls a single, perfect, red leaf from Adachi’s hair. He twirls it once between his fingers, smiles impishly, and places it gently in his coat pocket. 

“I love you too,” says Kurosawa, “Want to keep going?” 

And he’s nodding towards the mountain but Adachi knows he means so much more. Because his kind, gentle Kurosawa always asks and always makes sure and it’s as infuriating as it is wonderful.

“We’ve been together fifty years. I’m not running away now, I plan on seeing this through to the end.”

“I never doubted a moment.”

Adachi snorts and grabs Kurosawa’s hand to tug them back along the path. They make their way slowly, meanderingly, up the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the commenter who helped inspire this chapter
> 
> Check out the little "mood board" I made for this chapter. Really captures the #aesthetic https://miss-ivyness.tumblr.com/post/639881154352250880/miss-ivyness-miss-ivyness-todays-prompt


	7. Udon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Udon: The truth is that Tsuge is actually a dog person

The truth is that Tsuge is actually a dog person. Or at least he used to be.

Dogs are simple and easy to understand. (Food + shelter + walking + petting) = affection = licking. It’s a rather straightforward formula, if fairly wet.

Tsuge grew up with a dog when he was little. He always had to take it for walks which meant being forced to talk to the people who wanted to pet it and coo at it. If anything, that dog made his social anxiety worse. It also literally ate his homework.

So while Tsuge was never exactly fond of dogs, or any animal for that matter, including humans, on the scale of dog vs cat, he felt confident in saying he was a dog person.

Which is why he’s surprised at himself when he notices a kitten meowing forlornly from a box on his way home. Normally, he walks with tunnel vision, intent on getting in and out as quickly as possible, minimizing any and all interaction with his aura of “Get out of my way, I have somewhere important to be”. He usually wouldn’t notice something as insignificant as a kitten.

Tsuge shrugs and keeps walking. 

Unfortunately, less than ten steps later it starts to rain. 

Tsuge digs in the bag he’s carrying and pulls out an umbrella. It jams when he tries to open it and when he tries to force it, the metal rips through the fabric like a rib through skin. He sighs and tucks the ruined umbrella under his arm then pulls out the second umbrella that he carries for just such an occasion. This one opens without issue.

This time he only makes it five steps.

Sighing and shaking his head at his own soft-heartedness, Tsuge turns around and marches back to the now soaked kitten. He places the ruined umbrella on the ground, propping it over the box as cover. The kitten looks up at him pathetically. The hole in the umbrella lets rain drip steadily through and even with its measly cover, the kitten is already too wet for it to make any difference.

Tsuge turns and starts heading home. He forces himself to start thinking about his next novel, his next due date, focusing his eyes forward. His apartment is too small anyways. It barely fits him, let alone another - completely hypothetical - living thing. He doesn’t know what that - hypothetical - living thing eats, let alone how many times he’d have to walk it. What if the - hypothetical! - living thing ate his manuscript? His editor would murder him.

The sound of hissing pulls him out of his thoughts. He’s only a dozen steps away; he’d been frozen, lost in thought. But he turns back now to find the tiny handful of fur all puffed up and angry, hissing at everyone passing by.

Some people glance guiltily over at the kitten before turning and hurrying away. No one meets Tsuge’s eyes as he watches.

Tsuge walks closer and the kitten stops hissing. He crouches down and stares at it.

He’d have to name the - completely hypothetical! - living thing. He can barely even name his own books.

The kitten watches the other passerbys warily and hisses at anyone who comes too near, which Tsuge completely understands and is honestly a bit jealous he can’t do it himself. But for some baffling reason this kitten seems to trust him. Or more likely, recognizes how completely non-threatening he is as to be totally non-existent.

Tsuge starts to stand up and turn away. The kitten meows plaintively. So apparently not totally non-existent.

Tsuge looks back down and sees that, of all things, the kitten is sitting inside an udon box. Tossed out like garbage, set aside and unwanted. Tsuge knows what that feels like. His first manuscript had soup spilled on it. Not udon but some other sort of noodle; Tsuge tries not to think about that moment too often. He tries not to think about a lot of moments.

“Udon,” Tsuge says, completely without meaning to.

“Meow,” says the kitten. Also probably without meaning to.

“Udon,” Tsuge says, one more time to be sure.

“Meow,” says the kitten. Probably still by accident.

“Right then,” Tsuge thinks to himself as he bends to pick up the box and his broken and discarded umbrella.

He’ll have to move some of his furniture around. Maybe finally digitalize his old, handwritten manuscripts like he’s been telling himself he’d do for the last couple years. He’ll have to figure out what this - unfortunately very literal - kitten needs to eat. Also, again unfortunately very literal - figure out how to potty train it. He’s pretty sure people don’t walk around with kittens on leashes but he also hasn’t been paying that much attention.

Udon is an ugly, wet sack of skin and bones. Its fur is matted and thin in spots and its eyes are big in its skull.

“Meow,” says Udon and reaches up to bat playfully against his fingers.

“Thump,” says Tsuge’s heart. Apparently, Tsuge is now a cat person.


	8. Rokkaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Rokkaku: Adachi gets a little jealous

Kurosawa is very physically affectionate. He gives big enveloping hugs, congratulates others with a hand to their shoulder or supports them with a touch to the small of their back. He touches like he has never been rejected before, like he’s sure of his welcome, and confident in his kindness.

Adachi loves this part of Kurosawa. Adachi never used to crave touch but he’s blossomed under Kurosawa’s constant affections, his soft touches and caresses. He’s never wanted less from Kurosawa. Or at least, that was before he noticed how much of Kurosawa’s touches were directed at  _ Rokkaku. _

Even without his magic, Adachi is completely confident in Kurosawa’s affections. It’s  _ Adachi  _ in Kurosawa’s bed every evening, it’s  _ Adachi  _ who Kurosawa wakes up to every morning, and it's  _ Adachi  _ who is currently watching Kurosawa lean an arm around Rokkaku’s thin shoulders.

The two of them are huddled around a small ipad, pushed close to review whatever presentation they couldn’t just view on a computer screen or print out copies and sit on opposite sides of a very long, very wide conference table.

Kurosawa claps Rokkaku on the shoulder and Adachi can feel his eyebrow twitch. Rokkaku must make some kind of joke because Kurosawa throws his head back in a laugh, sunlight catching against the pale skin of his exposed throat and Adachi is nearly certain he hears all the ladies in the office - less Fujisaki - and maybe a good half of the men sigh in want. 

Adachi turns back around, crumples a page in front of him, and sighs as he grabs a fresh sheet. He can’t help but add to the running tally in his head of the number of times Kurosawa has touched someone other than Adachi today; specifically Rokkaku. He stares at his blank sheet of paper, trying to will himself to focus on work. 

He is a good employee and has important work things to think about and the number is 13 - once by the elevator, twice inside the elevator, once outside the elevator again, two times as they headed into a meeting, three times at lunch and he counts this ipad cuddling as four. Not that he’s been hyperfocused on this because, again, he’s a hard worker who gets his work done in a timely fashion and -

“Adachi!” exclaims Rokkaku right by his ear.

Adachi almost flails out of his chair but thankfully, Kurosawa is right by his elbow, his hand hot like a brand through his layers of clothes as he steadies him.

“Adachi!” Rokkaku repeats, just as loudly, and slams his hands on Adachi’s desk in excitement, moving close so they stare face to face.

“Eh!” Adachi replies, wide-eyed and trapped by his desk, unable to move back.

Kurosawa takes Rokkaku by the shoulder - fourteen - and tugs him back two steps.

Rokkaku doesn’t notice and practically bounces on his heels as he says, “Adachi!” again. “If I close this next deal then I’ll be the top salesman this quarter, beating even Kurosawa!”

“Eh!” Adachi replies, mustering up some excitement but Rokkaku really has worked hard. “That’s great news, congratulations!”

Rokkaku ducks his head, “It’s all thanks to you and Kurosawa! It’s thanks to your special training that I was able to get this far!” He pumps a fist, earnest, and tries to take an excited step forward. But he’s blocked by Kurosawa’s outstretched hand - fifteen. 

“As thanks, let me treat you! We can go out for drinks or if you want we can have a little party again! We all had so much fun at your place last time.” Rokkaku, oblivious, leans over Kurosawa’s outstretched arm and Kurosawa has to reach out with his other arm to physically pull Rokkaku back - sixteen.

“Thank you Rokkaku but I don’t think -” Kursawa starts to say but Adachi interrupts with, “Sure. Let’s all go back to my place tonight. Why don’t you invite Tsuge and Minato.”

“Eh, A-Adachi?” Kurosawa looks at him questioningly. And honestly Adachi himself is wondering what he’s thinking.

Rokkaku actually jumps in excitement but before he can step forward, Kurosawa squeezes his way in between them, hand outstretched to push Rokkaku gently back. It’s not subtle, it’s not polite. If it was anyone else it’d be downright rude.

And suddenly that bitter pit that had been gnawing at Adachi all day turns into delirious affection. Apparently, Adachi had been jealous. And jealous for nothing.

This morning by the elevator, Rokkaku had come running up to them - at speed - and Kurosawa had bodily stepped in front of Adachi to intercept. In the elevator, Kurosawa had used his height and his reach to give Adachi some much-needed breathing room; Rokkaku had just been a part of the crowd. When Rokkaku was going to make Adachi late for their meeting, Kurosawa had dragged him off to work. The only reason Adachi saw the conference room and cafeteria touches was because Adache was  _ there _ and Kurasawa, his most diligent, unobtrusive knight, had been protecting his space.

Adachi looks up at Kurosawa wonderingly. 

When he directs Rokkaku back to work, Kurosawa’s smile is a little tense and his voice is sharper than usual. “Adachi, is this okay?” asks Kurosawa.

And there it is again, Kurosawa, his protector. “It’s fine, we had fun last time. I don’t mind having some people over.”

“Hmm,” says Kurosawa thoughtfully, “but no takoyaki this time.”

Adachi bursts into surprised laughter, “Because my Yum! is only for you?”

“Eh! How did you -? Magic?”

Adachi nods.

Kurosawa looks a bit abashed as he says, “I’m sorry, sometimes I can’t help but be…” he trails off, waving his hand vaguely.

This is not a worry that Kurosawa should ever have. Adachi tugs on the end of Kurosawa’s sleeve. “I was jealous too. Just now. Of you and Rokkaku.”

“Me and Rokkaku?”

Said aloud, it sounds ridiculous. “You two...touch...a lot. Seventeen times today.”

“Eh! But-”

“I know,” Adachi cuts him off with a soft smile, “It’s just that you haven’t touched me as many times today.”

Kurosawa opens his mouth to reply.

“Touching at home doesn’t count,” Adachi says as haughtily as he can. Which is not very when Kurosawa is smiling down softly at him like that. 

Kurosawa rolls in his lips like he does when he’s trying to suppress a smile. “In that case, why don’t I help you with some of your work today,” and he pulls over a chair. Moves close enough that they touch from arm to leg.

“Oh, I could -” starts Rokkaku, peeking up from his desk.

“Sit back down,” snaps Kurosawa.

Rokkaku sits. And Adachi has to work to suppress his own smile. “One,” he thinks to himself.


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Family: Fujisaki and her mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a [podfic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731452) by [Rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia) Go check it out and give them some love. Their podfic is incredible!

In high school, the other students called Fujisaki an “Ice Queen.” They used to call her cold-blooded, a girl without a heart. All because she turned down anyone who asked her out.

Her mother had hoped that would change when Fujisaki went off to college and the boys all suddenly grew up into “real men”. Then her mother had hoped it would change when Fujisaki started working and all the real men suddenly became bread-winning “husband material”.

Now, her mother is just desperate.

Fujisaki knows she means well. But her mother just doesn’t understand; she doesn’t understand because Fujisaki has never tried to explain it to her. 

By the time Fujisaki had figured out what she wanted - and what she didn’t want - she had already learned how to paste on a cheery, inoffensive smile, the kind that makes others smile back and want to eat lunch with her, and not go a step further. 

It had made life a little easier, to not have to justify herself and her decisions to others. She had worn it often. So often that she didn’t even notice when she started wearing it in front of her mother.

But her mother loves her and tries anyways to understand everything that Fujisaki leaves unsaid. So of course, her mother notices and that just makes her even more desperate. And of course, desperate mothers who don’t know what their single daughters want go to a matchmaker.

Fujisaki loves her mother. And because she loves her, Fujisaki goes to all her matchmaker meetings, politely turns down every candidate, and then goes home to have a drink or three. 

But Fujisaki is tired of avoiding her mother. She wants to be able to visit home and sit on a blanket in the summer sun and talk with her mom about her coworkers and her studies and hear about the neighbor’s cow that learned to swim so it could eat the flowers in the mayor’s garden. She doesn’t want to pretend to be normal to her mother. Doesn’t think she could even if she wanted to for much longer.

“There’s more to life than just love.”

Adachi had said it so easily.

A truth she had been too afraid to even utter, too self-conscious, Adachi had said it so easily.

That day, his words had struck like a gong in her heart and suddenly she found herself smiling. No mask, no evasions, no pretend normalcy, just the bone deep truth that she didn’t need romance to be happy.

She needs to find a way to share this part of herself with her mother. Because even if she doesn’t have - doesn’t want - romance, every day is fun in it’s own way. Fujisaki is happy. She wants her mother to be happy, to understand and know that she doesn’t have to worry because her daughter’s life is full of so much joy and potential.

Fujisaki has her mom, she has her friends and her co-workers, she has her dreams. And maybe, someday, she’ll find people who look at the world and the wonderful, amazing people in it and think the way she does. And it won’t be romance but it’ll be love all the same.

All she’s ever wanted was for the people around her to be happy. But if her mother’s taught her anything from her relentless matchmaking pursuits, it’s that sometimes you have to search and fight for your own happiness. 

Fujisaki picks up her phone and calls her mom to tell her she’ll be coming home this weekend. And she has something important that she wants to share.


	10. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Vacation: Adachi and Kurosawa's plans get derailed

“But we’re supposed to be on vacation!” said Kurosawa.

Adachi and Kurosawa had been planning this week for months and Adachi had hoped to make up for the disastrous start to their prior Christmas vacation.

“Well I’m taking a vacation from my boyfriend!” said Kurosawa’s sister.

“I’m going to make tea,” said Adachi to the floor, which shined back at him. It was more acknowledgement than he got from the two siblings, loudly bickering in the middle of his bedroom.

“You can’t take a vacation from your _fiancé_!” said Kurosawa.

“Well he certainly won’t be after what he’s done!”

Privately, Adachi thought that Kurosawa’s sister could take a vacation from anyone and anything she wanted to. There was certainly no one who could stop her, though Kurosawa always gave it his best. 

“But your wedding is tomorrow!” wailed Kurosawa.

“And it can go on without me for all I care!” replied Kurosawa’s sister.

Adachi laid down his tray of tea and snacks and surreptitiously shifted some of the specialty items towards Kurosawa’s usual seat. Consolation prize. Adachi had to bite his lip to muffle the hysterical giggle that wanted to come bursting out. Adachi had been looking forward to a nice week at home and he had never been to a wedding before.

“That’s not how weddings work!”

“It will if I say it will!”

Adachi thought longingly of work, where everyone had to at least pretend to be professional, working, drama-free adults.

Kurosawa threw up his hands. His sister threw herself onto their bed.

It was going to be a long week.


	11. Yum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Yum!: There's something that Kurosawa wants

Adachi and Kurosawa had been dating for less than a week and Adachi’s routine life had been completely upheaved. Smooshed together and tossed back and forth between the hands of love, like the onigiri they were currently waiting for.

Yesterday, Kurosawa had stayed the night. And no! They hadn’t done anything. They had just been drinking and talking, shifting steadily closer until Kurosawa politely offered to go home. But when they checked the time they realized he’d missed the last train. Adachi is 80% certain Kurosawa had done it on purpose but nothing in his thoughts had given him away.

“Here you go! Four double mayo!” declared the shop owner.

Kurosawa looked delighted. A quick brush of his hand against Kurosawa’s arm let Adachi hear, “Adachi’s favorite food! I get to eat Adachi’s favorite! His favorite! Together!”

Adachi paid quickly, ducking his head to avoid eye contact with the shop owner and dragged Kurosawa off to work. His face burned. For no particular reason, he told himself. He was just excited to eat. It had been a while since he had been this excited for double mayo.

Over a month later, Kurosawa once again stayed the night. 

They held hands as they walked and all Adachi could hear was the rhythmic click of Kurosawa’s fancy dress shoes and the hollow echo of his own thoughts.

Adachi still wasn’t used to silence when they touched; to not hearing Kurosawa’s thoughts. It was nice. But for some reason, Adachi missed him, just the tiniest bit, even though Kurosawa was right next to him.

When the shop owner saw them, he smiled and getured in welcome. The long tray in front held it’s usual assortment of onigiri, pastel construction paper highlighting each flavor, colorful marker and neon stickers exclaiming their contents. 

Adachi nabbed their usual four double mayo from the brown basket in the corner.

“Want to grab extra?” Adachi asked, “We both have to work late tonight.”

The shop owner quickly jumped in and waved a hand at his colorful display. “Why not try my new ham and cheese onigiri!” The sign was a nasal pastel yellow and neon pink.

“No thank you,” said Adachi, automatically. About once a month, like clockwork, the shop owner would point out a colorful sign and try to push a new recipe onto Adachi. 

“Ah -,” Kurosawa said, an utterance as if he hadn’t meant to speak.

Adachi turned to him, questioning, but Kurosawa hastily smiled back and just shook his head. “We should get going soon before we miss our train.”

So Adachi paid and they headed to the station but not before he caught Kurosawa glancing back at the pastel signs.

The next time Kurosawa stayed over, Adachi suggested picking up lunch from a different store.

“Do you really want to?” asked Kurosawa.

And Adachi must have hesitated for too long because Kurosawa smiled and led them to the onigiri stand.

The moment the store owner saw them, he waved them over and excitedly started touting his new eggplant onigiri. The sign was a nauseating orange on purple.

Adachi noticed Kurosawa twitch from the corner of his eye. He was pretty certain it was a good twitch but when Adachi hesitantly reached for the eggplant onigiri Kurosawa caught him with a hand around his wrist and a surprised, “Adachi?”

With both the store owner and Kurosawa staring at him in surprise, Adachi rapidly lost his nerve and redirected to the double mayo. The store owner wilted, disappointed, but Kurosawa just continued to look confused.

Later at lunch, as Adachi bit resentfully into his onigiri - it was a crime that it still tasted so good - he thought that this would all be so much easier if Kurosawa could just read  _ his _ mind. 

Unfortunately, the both of them were now well past their virgin days - Adachi could feel his ears burn red. Across from him, Kurosawa nudged him gently with his foot, a smirk on his handsome face, clearly curious to know what Adachi was thinking.

The next morning, the store owner again called for them to try a new recipe. This time, it was avocado onigiri and the paper sign was the color of something unsavory you’d find on the ground, next to a dumpster,...that was probably toxic.

“Yum!” said Adachi, loudly, embarrassed and determined in equal measure.

“Eh?” said the shop owner and Kurosawa.

Adachi grabbed two avocado and another two double mayo. “Sounds delicious.”

Before either of them could respond, he pulled out his wallet and for the first time in months, handed over direct change.

The shop owner silently looked at him before his face morphed with a giant grin. For the first time since Adachi had started coming here, the owner looked friendly and approachable, maybe even a touch silly. He handed Adachi their food and saw them off with an enthusiastic wave, “Let me know what you think of the avocado!”

When they finally sat down to eat, Kurosawa caught his eye and smiled softly, “Thank you, Adachi.”

Adachi ducked his head and silently shoved over an avocado onigiri. They unwrapped the onigiri, took a bite, two, before both their heads snapped up, grinning, “Yum!”

“I can’t believe this actually tastes so good,” said Adachi.

“It looks very green,” Kurosawa agreed. They laughed and bumped their feet against one another under the table.

Hesitantly, Adachi said, “I want to make new favorites with you. Together. So tell me next time you want something.” 

“I will,” said Kurosawa, apologetic, “We’ll do it together.” And he leaned over the table, close enough for their noses to almost touch, before ducking his head to steal Adachi’s last bite of avocado onigiri. Adachi tried to look indignant but he was laughing too hard and Kurosawa wouldn’t put away his blinding smile. 

Adachi never used to like breaking his routine. He had his favorites and he stuck with them. But with Kurosawa by his side, Adachi was looking forward to a lifetime of new favorites, together.


	12. Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Poems: 5 times Kurosawa wrote a poem, +1 time Adachi did

5 times Kurosawa wrote some poetry

1\. Roses are red

Roses are red

Adachi is Cute

I’ll eat him up 

Just like a fruit

2\. Limerick

I am madly in love with a boy

Who’s never looked at me like a toy

His heart is like gold

Precious, brave, and bold

And his love brings me a boundless joy

3\. Haiku

Blossoms in his hair

The smell of the wind blowing

Adachi and spring

4\. Tanka

I will stand by him

Through snow, rain, summer and fall

Love him till twilight

Till my heart burns a sunrise

Every breath love, his and mine

5\. Acrostic

**A** dachi is the love of my life

**D** awn to dusk I yearn for him

**A** dachi my one true heart

**C** herishing him with every soft breath

**H** eld in the brilliant sunlight

**I** love him, I love him, I love him

+1 time Adachi did

Happy anniversary

I know you’re still in bed

But when you go out

Could you pick up some bread

P.S. love you through all adversity 🥰 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] There's magic in the air - Ch. 9 Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731452) by [rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia)




End file.
